memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Klingon
150px|right :"Er is geen overwinning zonder strijd."-Kahless de Onvergetelijke. Een humanoïde krijgersras en een van de belangrijkste machten in de Melkweg. Het '''Klingon' ras is afkomstig van de klasse M planeet Qo'noS (wordt uitgesproken als Kronos). De Klingons zijn een trots en traditioneel ras met een sterke waardering voor eer. De agressieve Klingon cultuur heeft hen tot een sterke interstellaire militaire macht gemaakt. Klingons geloven dat ze een instinct hebben, waarbij ze in de ogen van een tegenstander kunnen kijken en de drang tot doden weten te herkennen. Geschiedenis en Politiek Hoofdartikel: Klingon historie Het Klingon rijk werd ergens rond de 9e eeuw opgericht door Keizer Kahless de Onvergetelijke. Hij zou verschillende grootste daden hebben verricht, waaronder het verenigen van zijn volk door het doden van de tiran Molor. Kahless werd als een echte god gezien en de Klingon cultuur werd vrijwel volledig op zijn leven gebaseerd. (TNG: "Rightful Heir") :Volgens een vroege versie van "Rightful Heir" vertelde Data dat Kahless in 822 gestorven zou zijn. '' Het leven als een krijger is na de tijd van Kahless een belangrijk aspect in de Klingon cultuur geweest, maar de echte overwinnaars mentaliteit kwam pas in de 22e eeuw echt naar voren. Voorheen werd de Klingon gemeenschap gezien als uitgebalanceerd en eerlijk, maar de krijgers kregen steeds meer de overhand. Gedurende de eeuwen kwamen de Klingons overal bekend te staan als een "vechtersras". (ENT: "Broken Bow" • "Judgment") Nadat de Klingons de ruimte gingen verkennen hielden ze er slechte contacten op na met andere rassen. Dit had vooral met hun agressieve inslag te maken. Doordat de werelden van het Klingon rijk weinig natuurlijke bronnen hadden waren de Klingons ervan overtuigd dat uitbreiding en overwinning de enige manieren waren om te overleven. De relatie met de Mens en de Federatie was op zijn zachtst gezegd matig te noemen. Na een rampzalig verlopen eerste contact tussen de beide rassen waren er vaak conflicten en spanningen tussen de twee. (TNG: "First Contact") In het jaar 2154 wisten de Klingons genetisch materiaal van menselijke Augments in handen te krijgen. Ze probeerden het materiaal zo aan te passen dat ze er zelf beter van zouden worden. Een onverwachte bijwerking van het Augment DNA was het verdwijnen van de rimpels op de gezichten van de Klingons. De proefpersonen werden wel degelijk sterker en intelligenter, maar al snel begonnen de neurologische banen af te brokkelen en stierven ze een pijnlijke dood. Eén van de proefpersonen bleek achteraf aan de Levodian griep te lijden. Door de griep muteerden de Augment genen en ontstond er een dodelijke, via de lucht verspreidende plaag die al snel van wereld tot wereld ging. In het eerste stadium van deze plaag verloren de Klingons de rimpels op het voorhoofd en zagen er hierdoor bijna uit als mensen. Met de hulp van een Klingon wetenschapper genaamd Antaak wist Dr. Phlox van het Aardse sterrenschip [[Enterprise (NX-01)|''Enterprise]] een behandeling te ontwikkelen waarbij de plaag tot stilstand werd gebracht. De Klingons hielden hierdoor alleen de menselijke gelaatsuitdrukkingen en enkele minieme neurale verschuivingen over. De gewenste snelheid, kracht en het uithoudingsvermogen gingen door de behandeling verloren. Door deze behandeling bleven miljoenen Klingons zonder hun geliefde rimpels achter. Deze veranderingen zouden ze later op hun kinderen overdragen. (ENT: "Affliction" • "Divergence") :Het virus moet ergens tussen 2269 en 2293 genezen zijn, aangezien we Kang in de ''Star Trek: The Original Series aflevering "Day of the Dove" zonder de voorhoofd rimpels te zien krijgen en dezelfde Kang in de Star Trek: Voyager aflevering "Flashback" te zien krijgen met de voorhoofd rimpels. Het is zeer waarschijnlijk dat het virus voor 2273 genezen is, omdat in Klingons verschijnen met de voorhoofd rimpels. Dit is niet helemaal zeker, omdat het onbekend is of alle Klingons door het virus besmet zijn geweest. Er wordt namelijk alleen maar gesproken over miljoenen besmette Klingons. :Het is mogelijk dat de eerste stap naar genezing een kleine, enkele rimpel was vanaf de neus naar het voorhoofd. Dit zou dan later verbeterd zijn naar het oorspronkelijke voorhoofd met de prominente rimpels. Deze speculatie komt voort uit de verschijning van enkele Klingons in de 23e eeuw, waaronder Chang, Korrd en Azetbur. Deze drie hadden vrij bescheiden rimpels op de voorhoofden. :Er wordt gesuggereerd dat de ziekte die de Klingons in VOY: "Prophecy" treft, genaamd de Nehret, een gemuteerde versie is van de Levodian griep. De dokter weet de Nehret te genezen met stamcellen van de dochter van B'Elanna Torres. Zij is voor 3/4 mens en 1/4 Klingon, waardoor de indruk gewekt wordt dat er een soortgelijke methode gebruikt is om de menselijke Klingons te genezen. De Klingons vonden het nogal beschamend dat hun poging tot genetische manipulatie jammerlijk gefaald had, waardoor ze er tegen buitenstaanders nooit iets over zeiden. Door de geheimhouding in het Klingon rijk raakte de kennis verloren onder de gehele bevolking van de Federatie. In de 24e eeuw was de reden voor de gladde voorhoofden niet bekend buiten het rijk. Vragen over dit onderwerp werden ook snel afgekapt. (ENT: "Affliction" • "Divergence"; DS9: "Trials and Tribble-ations") :Er wordt gespeculeerd dat de gebeurtenissen in de Tijdelijke koude oorlog de "oorspronkelijke" tijdlijn gecompliceerd heeft. Volgens deze theorie zou het Eerste contact tussen de Aarde en de Klingons pas tijdens de Augment crisis in het jaar 2154 plaatsvinden en niet vroegtijdig in het jaar 2151. In het jaar 2218 vond er een incident plaats dat ervoor zorgde dat de Federatie en het Klingon rijk vijanden van elkaar werden. In 2223 waren de relaties zo slecht dat geweld nog de enige optie leek te zijn. Deze vijandigheden zouden nog verschillende decennia aanhouden. (TOS: "Day of the Dove"; ; TNG: "First Contact") De spanningen tussen de Klingons en de mensen bleven alsmaar stijgen, waardoor een oorlog onvermijdelijk werd. Allereerst was er de Slag om Donatu V, nabij Sherman's planeet, in 2245. Deze oorlog zou een voorloper zijn op de Federatie-Klingon oorlog in 2267, maar deze zou na inmenging van de Organians al na vier dagen ophouden. (TOS: "The Trouble with Tribbles" • "Errand of Mercy") In de daaropvolgende decennia zou er een onzekere vrede getekend worden, die soms onderbroken werd door schermutselingen en enkele ernstige conflicten. ( , ) Uiteindelijk werd in het jaar 2293 de definitieve vrede getekend. Door de inspanningen van de kanselier Gorkon en Starfleet officier James T. Kirk konden de Khitomer akkoorden getekend worden. ( ) Hoewel er na het tekenen van de vrede nog een grote oorlog werd uitgevochten, de Tweede Federatie-Klingon oorlog, bleven de twee grootmachten bondgenoten van elkaar. Zeker tijdens de Dominion oorlog in de 2370s vochten ze zij aan zij. (DS9: "By Inferno's Light") De Klingon relatie met het Romulan volk was eveneens onstabiel te noemen. Er was wel een kortstondige alliantie, waarbij technologische kennis gedeeld werd. Op deze alliantie na zagen de Klingons de Romulans als een aartsvijand. Sporadische Romulan aanvallen tegen Klingon kolonies (zie Khitomer bloedbad) en inmenging in Klingon zaken (zie Klingon burgeroorlog) zorgden ervoor dat er veel spanningen tussen de beide volken waren. (TNG: "Sins of the Father" • "Redemption, Deel II") Volgens Daniels zouden de Klingons zich in de 26e eeuw bij de Federatie aansluiten. (ENT: "Azati Prime") Samenleving De Klingon samenleving is extreem complex. Het gehele systeem is gebaseerd op de traditionele Grote Huizen. De Grote Huizen bestaan uit leden met een nobele afkomst, waar een deel van de bevolking uit bestaat. De Grote Huizen zijn vertegenwoordigd in de Klingon hoge raad. De raad wordt geleid door een kanselier. De mannen domineren het publieke leven in het rijk. Ze nemen de belangrijkste plaatsen in het leger en de politiek in. Er zijn hier maar weinig uitzonderingen van bekend. (TNG: "Redemption, Deel I") Een belangrijke uitzondering was de vrouw Azetbur. Nadat haar vader, Gorkon, om het leven kwam in 2293 nam zij de plek in van kanselier in de Hoge Raad. ( ) Vrouwen domineren het huishouden en zorgen voor alle zaken van de familie. (DS9: "You Are Cordially Invited...") Klingon vrouwen worden als gelijke gezien, maar mogen niet aan de politiek en zaken betreffende erfdelen deelnemen. In de wet staat dat ze niet mogen dienen in de Hoge Raad en ze kunnen niet de leiding over hun Huis op zich nemen. Er kan echter wel een uitzondering worden gemaakt als er geen mannelijke opvolger is of als ze genoeg geld heeft. Van de vrouwen wordt verwacht dat ze dezelfde lust hebben naar bloed en eer als de mannen. De Klingon samenleving functioneert door de reputatie van de familie en de eer. Traditie is een essentieel onderdeel van het leven en als iemand zich hier niet aan houdt wordt dit gezien als een grove belediging. Dit wordt niet gemakkelijk vergeten en generaties later hebben hier nog steeds last van. Bloedlijnen en relaties worden ook erg serieus genomen. De lijnen staan voor meer dan alleen maar familiebanden. (TNG: "New Ground") Een integraal onderdeel van de traditie zijn de verschillende rituelen om het leven van een Klingon in de historie van het rijk te markeren. Een van de belangrijkste plechtigheden is de Plechtigheid van Opvolging. Een toekomstig leider van het rijk moet dit volledig doorlopen hebben om leiding op zich te mogen nemen. Voordat deze plechtigheid kan beginnen is er eerst nog een plechtigheid om de voormalige leider te eren. Dit staat bekend als de Sonchi ceremonie. (TNG: "Reunion") Individuele Klingon krijgers moeten door de Plechtigheid van Stijging komen om als volwassene gezien te worden. (TNG: "The Icarus Factor") Klingon zijn extreem territoriaal. Er is nergens een onbelangrijk stukje Klingon ruimte te vinden in hun gebied. (ENT: "Bounty") Klingon krijgers dragen doorgaans geen rang onderscheidingstekens op hun uniformen. Een Klingon zou nooit een verkeerde rang opgeven, omdat dit een breuk is in de erecode van de krijger. Als een Klingon zijn rang geeft kun je hem op zijn woord geloven. Fysiologie Over het algemeen zijn Klingons groter en fysiek sterker dan mensen, alhoewel ze veel minder goed tegen koud weer kunnen. (VOY: "Displaced"; DS9: "Change of Heart"). Spock heeft ooit gezegd dat Klingons geen traanbuisjes hebben, toch heeft volgens de Klingon mythologie Kahless de oceanen ooit gevuld met zijn tranen. ( ) :Klingon bloed dat in aanraking is geweest met zuurstof is meestal rood van kleur in een klasse M atmosfeer, hoewel het in paars tot violet was. De anatomie van de Klingon organen is aanzienlijk afwijkend ten opzichte van die van mensen. Er zijn tal van organen die meervoudig aanwezig zijn, een principe dat ''brak'lul genoemd wordt. Dit zorgt ervoor dat ze zware verwondingen in gevechten kunnen overleven. Ze hebben drieëntwintig ribben, twee levers, een hart met acht kamers, drie longen en meerdere magen. Sommigen geloven dat de derde long geëvolueerd is zodat ze een groter uithoudingsvermogen hebben op het slagveld. Verrassend genoeg hebben de Klingons weinig kennis van hun eigen biologie en hun medicijnkunst is weinig ontwikkeld. Dit grotendeels te wijten aan hun krijgertradities, een krijger die gewond is geraakt in de strijd moet uit zichzelf overleven of sterven, of moet de Hegh'bat uitvoeren, een soort rituele zelfmoord. (TNG: "Ethics"; VOY: "Lineage") Klingon zwangerschappen beslaan normaal gesproken dertig weken, maar bij voortplanting tussen verschillende rassen kan de draagtijd korter zijn. De kans op een zwangerschap bij Klingon-Mens relaties is niet hoog, maar indien het toch lukt, dan zorgen de verschillen in de fysiologie voor biochemische spanningen bij de moeder, die tot flauwvallen kunnen leiden. Klingon gelaatstrekken zijn dominant voor een aantal generaties, zelfs met één enkele voorouder, om die reden heeft een kind wat maar voor een kwart Klingon is, nog steeds rimpels op zijn of haar voorhoofd. (VOY: "Lineage") Klingon hebben een gerimpelde rug en voeten. (TNG: "Ethics", ENT: "Broken Bow”) Na de geboorte hebben sommige Klingon baby's een kromme rug vanwege de rimpel, die met een medische ingreep kan worden gecorrigeerd. Met gebruikmaking van de medische wetenschap van de Federatie is het echter mogelijk om dit met genetische modificatie te verhelpen. (VOY: "Lineage") Als Klingon kinderen in de tienerjaren komen en volwassen worden, komen ze in de Klingon puberteit, die de jak'tahla wordt genoemd. ( ) Dokter Julian Bashir maakte eens een sarcastische opmerking dat de geur van Klingons vergelijkbaar was met "vanille met een vleugje sering". (DS9: "Trials and Tribble-ations") Ziektes De Klingons zijn gevoelig voor verschillende ziektes: *Ba'ltmasor Syndroom *Klingon augmentvirus *Gorch *Nehret *Rop'ngor Religie en Traditie Rituelen vormen een erg belangrijk element in de Klingon gemeenschap. De Klingons zijn niet zozeer religieus - ze geloven wel dat er ooit goden waren - maar voor hen is dit verleden tijd aangezien goden meer problemen opleverden dan dat ze voordelen hadden. Ze geloven dat als een Klingon overlijdt, de geest het lichaam verlaat en een waardeloze "schil" achterlaat. (VOY: "Emanations") Volgens het Klingon doodsritueel is het een traditie om in de lucht te schreeuwen als een waarschuwing voor het hiernamaals dat er krijger onderweg is. (TNG: "Heart of Glory"; DS9: "Tears of the Prophets") In sommige gevallen wordt er een lied gezongen als herinnering aan de overledene, of vrienden houden de wacht bij het lichaam om het te beschermen tegen rovers, een praktijk die bekend staat als Ak'voh. (DS9: "The Ship") Een Klingon krijger die niet meer in staat is te vechten, dus niet meer kan leven als een krijger, heeft de traditionele verplichting om Hegh'bat uit te voeren, wat het Klingon ritueel is voor zelfmoord. De traditie schrijft voor dat een naaste vriend of de oudste zoon hierbij moet helpen. Deze persoon heeft de taak om de stervende Klingon een mes te overhandigen zodat deze het in zijn hart kan steken, het daarna te verwijderen en het bloed af te vegen aan zijn eigen mouw. (TNG: "Ethics") Het Klingon hiernamaals is in tweeën verdeeld; de onteerden worden naar Gre'thor gebracht aan boord van de Dodenschuit, het schip van Kortar, de eerste Klingon. Kortar was diegene die de Goden doodde en werd als straf veroordeeld om voortaan op de Dodenschuit naar Gre'thor te varen. Als de onteerden eenmaal in Gre'thor arriveren komen ze onder toezicht te staan van Fek'lhr, een figuur dat vergelijkbaar is met de menselijke duivel, alhoewel die volgens Kang niet bestaat. (TNG: "Devil's Due"; VOY: "Barge of the Dead"; TOS: "Day of the Dove".) Diegenen die eervol sterven gaan naar Sto-vo-kor, waar Kahless de Onvergetelijke hen zou opwachten. (TNG: "Heart of Glory" • "Rightful Heir"; VOY: "Barge of the Dead") De Klingons kennen ook de R'uustai, een ceremonie waarin twee karakters een band krijgen die vergelijkbaar is met broederschap. (TNG: "The Bonding") Volgens de Klingon traditie is "de zoon van de een Klingon een man op de dag dat hij voor het eerst een mes kan vasthouden". Als een Klingon krijger een andere Klingon slaat met de achterkant van zijn hand, wordt dat beschouwd als een uitdaging tot de dood. Klingon krijgers spreken trots tegen elkaar, ze fluisteren niet of houden afstand. Afstand houden of fluisteren wordt als een belediging opgevat in de Klingon gemeenschap. (DS9: "Apocalypse Rising") Klingon krijgers die de strijd aangaan zingen vaak strijdliederen, wat in feite een aanroep is naar Kahless en de belofte om eervol te sterven in de strijd. (DS9: "Soldiers of the Empire") Zie ook: Klingon mythologie, Klingon filosofie Wetenschap en technologie *Klingon sterrenschip klassen *Klingon sterrenschepen *Klingon wapens *Klingon taal Karakters *Klingons *Naamloze Klingons Voedsel en dranken *Bahgol *Bloedwijn *Bregit long *Chech'tluth *Vuurwijn *Gagh *Gladst *Grapok saus *Hart van Targ *Klingon martini *Pipius klauw *Racht *Rokeg bloedtaart *Raktajino *Warnog *Zilm'kach Bijlagen Optredens * Zie: Klingon optredens Achtergrond informatie * Klingons werden geïntroduceerd in de Star Trek: The Original Series aflevering "Errand of Mercy". In deze tijd verschenen ze nog als gewone mensen met zware make-up en snorren. Tussen de afleveringen door veranderde ze regelmatig van uiterlijk. Zo veranderde de donkere make-up en de zware wenkbrauwen in lichte make-up met een bijna menselijke verschijning. (TOS: "The Trouble with Tribbles") In de tijd van "Star Trek: The Motion Picture" verbeterde de make-up technieken en kwam er een groter budget beschikbaar, waardoor er andere ontwerpen voor de voorhoofden gemaakt konden worden. De inspiratie voor de vernieuwde make-up kwam uit de eerste aflevering van Gene Roddenberry's Planet Earth uit het jaar 1974. In deze aflevering speelden Diana Muldaur en Ted Cassidy. De serie zou een ras hebben dat op de Klingons geïnspireerd was. Ze waren een oorlogsgezind ras van gemuteerde mensen genaamd de Kreeg die richels hadden op het midden van het voorhoofd. * De aflevering DS9: "Trials and Tribble-ations" maakte het verschil in uiterlijk canon en de Star Trek: Enterprise afleveringen "Affliction" en "Divergence" wisten de verklaring te geven. * Als je goed oplet tijdens "The Original Series" kun je enkele verschillen zien met latere producties. Zo helt het hoogste punt van het Klingon symbool naar rechts in de aflevering "Elaan of Troyius", terwijl deze hierna altijd recht naar boven zou staan. Verder kun je zien dat hetzelfde het geval is op de modellen van de Klingon schepen. Waarschijnlijk hadden de schrijvers het symbool zo verzonnen, maar werd het later door anderen veranderd. }} * Voor de film werd lavendelkleurig bloed gebruikt, zodat het gewoon uitgezonden mocht worden. Klingon bloed is eigenlijk rood. * Zelfs de make-up van één enkele Klingon kan van keer tot keer veranderen. Worf's hoofd heeft gedurende zijn tijd verschillende transformaties meegemaakt. * Volgens David Alexander, in Star Trek Creator, een biografie van Gene Roddenberry, Roc Books, 1994, zouden de Klingons vernoemd zijn naar een vriend van Roddenberry, namelijk luitenant Wilbur Clingan. * De enige castleden die ooit volledige Klingon make-up droegen waren Michael Dorn, Roxann Dawson, Avery Brooks, Colm Meaney, Rene Auberjonois, Kate Mulgrew, Ethan Phillips en Scott Bakula. * Op een DS9 Seizoen 7 DVD vertelt Robert O'Reilly dat er steeds Klingons doodgaan tijdens de films. Indien een acteur de rol van een Klingon in een Star Trek film krijgt aangeboden zal hij het einde niet halen. Hij lijkt gelijk te krijgen in . Categorie:Qo'noS Categorie:Rassen ca:Klingon cs:Klingon de:Klingone en:Klingon eo:Klingonoj es:Klingons fr:Klingon it:Klingon ja:クリンゴン pl:Klingoni pt:Klingon ru:Клингоны sv:Klingoner